Lovers to eneimes and back again
by jadeypooh
Summary: completeKagome was in love every thing was great untill she caught her fiancé cheeating on her. she kiked him out.little did she know it was all a mistake . a few years later shes a world wide pop star and actress. she was starting a new movie with....
1. so sick

**Disclaimer:... i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters in it... wish i did... but dont... dont own any songs in this chapter but i will is some other ones

* * *

**

**Lovers to enemies and back again  
Chapter 1:.. so sick**

She sat in her room and cried ...her radio blasting. She couldn't stand it... she had finally fell in love and was almost married. But it all ended ... because of a stupid step sister of hers... Kikyou and her ex fiancé Inuyasha. Little did she know.. it was all kikyou ... she walked over to her mother's house and caught inuyasha and kikyou in the middle of the act...Kagome was 18 and almost finishes high school when this all happened...she couldn't stop crying ... she had to do some thing ... she just kicked inuyasha out and now was alone ... She got up went to her desk and sat down and started writing a song.

4 years later  
kagome got on stage and looked at all the people out in front of her "MY finale song tonight is called so sick ...dedicated to my ex of 4 yeas ago... wrote it after we split hope you like it ... "

Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah  
Gotta change my answering machine Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Cant come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But its the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(its ridiculous)  
Its been months  
And for some reason I just  
(cant get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be  
That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about his smile  
Or having his first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio  
Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing he was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
so done with wishing he was still here  
said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
so why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
so done with wishin you were still here  
said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Kagome finishes singing and every one cheers really loud for her.

Kagome says waving " thanks for coming every one have a great night I love you all !"  
Kagome walks over the stage and over to her best friend and manager Sango.  
"You did great "  
"Thanks Sango" Kagome says walking in to her dressing room "I'm glad the tour is finally over I can't wait to go back home "  
"About that ... you know how you wanted to act in that move called from lovers to enemies and back again ?..Well... you got the main part... and you start work on Thursday.."  
''... Tomorrow's Thursday..."  
"...yup... you start tomorrow! Aren't you excited?"  
" I just wanna sleep... ah.. Can't they move it to Monday?"  
".. No they have been waiting for you to finish touring... so.. They cant or your not going to get the part they'll assign it to some one else"  
Kagome sighs".. Ok...but I at least get to go home ...Right?"  
"... um... no... you are going to have to stay in a hotel so your close to the studio"  
" ... ok... well... when do we go there?"  
" right now "  
Kagome groans then grabs her stuff".. ok.. lets go then..."  
".. oh yeah ... you have to share a room with some one ... I forget his name ..."  
"hopefully he's not like Miroku... then I'm ok.. your boy friend is sooo perverted.. "  
"lol.. so true"  
Sango and Kagome walk out of the stadium and to sango's car. Sango drives off to the hotel Kagome has to stay in.

* * *

A/N:.. Hey ... hope you like it so far... i know its really short ... but ... it was late when i started writing it and i thought that that was a good place to end this chapter. well,... please review oh the song was byr Ne yo called so sick 


	2. you've got to be kidding me

**Disclaimer:... i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters in it... wish i did... but dont... dont ownall songs in thisstory if it is mine it will stay at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Lovers and enemies and back again  
chapter 2:.. You have to be kidding me

Sango and Kagome got to the hotel and walked tot he front desk.  
".. ok.. well.. ill see you tomorrow morning... I have to go home now.. miroku's probably wonder how to work the micro wave...ill see you later" sango said to Kagome then walks out of the hotel  
Kagome gets her room key and walks to the elevator. Thankfully it just dropped someone off so she didn't have to wait for it to come. She got in and pressed the button for the top floor. Kagome waited in the elevator listening to the elevator music".. this music is terrible..."  
finally she got to the top floor and walked out of the elevator and to her room. Kagome uses the card key and walks in side.  
" not bad... oh.. kitchen .. so hungry" Kagome walks to the kitchen and goes into the fridge" Aww man ... there's no food in it ..." Kagome looks in the cupboards and finds some pop tarts and takes then out and goes in to the living room and sits on the couch and then looks around "... maybe I should put my stuff in my room..."  
Kagome sticks a pop tart in her mouth then walks over to her stuff and picks it up then walks to one of the 2 rooms. and opens the doorSango get home and walks in side".. I'm home.."  
"THE MICROWAVE WONT GIVE ME BACK MY PIZZA POCKET!"  
"... oh god" Sango walks in to the kitchen and sees markup hitting the microwave and walks over to him and pushes the button that opens the door to it " ..."  
"... I knew that... thanks.." Miroku grabs his pizza pocket and walks in to the living room and starts to eat it  
"... " sango shakes her head and walks up stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome asks the man on the bed with silver hair. Both of them are glaring at each other . Kagome's face all red with anger and her fist clenched in fist.  
"What does it look like to you .. I'm in the freaking movie... don't tell me you are too ..." Inuyasha said turning off the TV and looking at her." What r u doing here?"  
"... I'm in the movie too..." Kagome turns around and walks out of his room and slams the door. Kagome walks in to the other room then shuts the door " ahh.. why him god.. what did I do to deserve this ?"Kagome throws her suit case on the floor then lies down on the bed with her head in the pillow and scream in to it.

" what the fuck was that all about ?... jeeze... its not my fault that were in the same hotel room together.. I didn't go ask then to put me in the same room s her ... I didn't even know she was in this movie... why didn't you tell me miroku ?" inuyahsa says to miroku after saying what happened.  
".. well... I didn't know that any thing happened to you too .. if I did I would have told you or gotten you a different room..."  
'...this sucks.. what is she in the movie .. I hope she not the main character or I'm going to blow..."  
"... ah..." miroku rub the back of his neck "...umm... well... I uh... think she is .. a ... "  
" Just say it .. "  
".. she's the main character"  
"NO!" Inuyasha slams the phone down and hits his head off the wall...

Flash back  
Inuyasha walked into the house ".. babe I'm home !"  
Kagome walks out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes and glares at inuyasha " WTF WERE U DOING AT MY SISTERS HOUSE HAVING SEX WITH HER!"  
Inuyasha gets a shocked look on his face"... I .. I ... "  
" TELL ME ! WHY WERE YOU THERE!"  
".. kagome .. please stop yelling ... please...I ..I.."  
"Get out ..."  
" what ?"  
Kagome walks in to the kitchen and grabs his suit cases and brings them out of the kitchen and opens the front door and throws them out side"... GET OUT"  
" but Kagome ... you don't understand.. please..don't do this ..."  
Kagome glares at him and pushes him out of the house".. you should have thought about that be for you did what you did...I Hate you I will never forgive you for this.."kagome gets him out side and slams the door on his face and locks the door with the chain lock... Kagome runs up to her room and starts to cry harder

End of flash back

Inuyasha sighs and lies down on his bed ...

miroku hangs up the phone ".. well.. that was event full.."  
the phone rings  
".. not again...".. miroku wines  
".. ill get it .. "  
Sango picks up the phone".. hello ..."  
" WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SAME MOTHER FUCKING ROOM AS HIM!"  
"... uh... ... you couldn't be in any other room ... they were all full... I'm sorry..."  
" AHH... HOW COULD THEY BE ALL FULL THIS IS A GOD DAM HOTEL"

".. I mean the rooms the movie rented... every one is sharing a room...I'm really sorry... but I tried to change it .. no one wanted to change ... any ways .. you guys can rehearse line together... since your both the main stars"  
".. WHAT ! HES MY COSTAR! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME !"  
"Kagome .. stop yelling ... "  
"sorry sango .. I'm just really mad..."  
" its ok .. but I've tried to move you it didn't work and I cant do any thing about the co star thing I'm sorry..."  
Kagome sighs".. ok... well .. I'm going to go now... have a good night Sango ... "Kagome hangs up the phone before sango can reply  
sango hangs up the phone and flops down on the couch next to miroku "this is going to be one Long film..."

end of another chapter... hope you liked it ... REVIEW! lol

* * *

done another one .. hope you like it .. wont post any more till i get reviews  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	3. flash backs!

_They were best friends since kinder garden and were pretty much enseperable ... exsept when they fought .._

_"Wait up Inuyasha a girl with ravien black hair and blueish green eyes yelled trying to catch up with the hanyou._

_" You're to slow .. and I'm hungry" he said still walking to the cafe._

_Kagome runs up to Inuyasha " Your so mean .. you don't even wait for your best friend"_

_"lol... you know that I would have waited for you in the cafe.."_

_Kagome sighs and walks into the cafe with Inuyasha "... I know..."_

_Kagome and Inuyasha sit down in there usual spot and start eating there lunch._

_It was there final year in high school. They had there spare drama and dance classes together_

_Inuyasha look at Kagome as he finishes his lunch _

_"What ?" Kagome says still eating and looking at him " is her some thing on my face ?"_

_" No... There's nothing on your face... do you wanna come over to my house after school to practice our routine ?"_

_".umm.. ok... right after school or like me go home first then come to your house?"_

_" right after .. it would be easier.. .. you can call your mom at my place..."_

_"... ok ..."_

_Kagome eats the rest of her sandwich._

_"Omg... you take for ever to eat!"_

_" Well that's because I chew my food other then you mr.'Bite-swollow-bite-swollow'..."_

_"I am not !"_

_" Yes you are" Kagome says as she gets up and throws her garbage in the trash can. then walks back over and grabs her stuff._

_" No!"_

_'Yup" Kagome Starts walking out of the cafe. Inuyasha follows her_

_" no I am not!"_

_"yeahhuuh!" _

_" NO!"_

_" yup you are... " kagome says getting to her class" well I see you out in the front after school .. bye-bye "_

_" bye"_

_Kagome walks in to class. Inuyasha starts walking to his class then stops"... I so am NOT mr."bite-swolow-bite swallow..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX At Inuyasha XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kagome and Inuyasha get to Inuyasha's house and walk in side. Kagome takes off her shoes and puts her bag down . Inuyasha does the same ._

_"YO.. Sesshomaru. you here ?" Inuyasha yells_

_Kagome and Inuyasha wait for a reply but don't get one _

_" Guess not ..." Kagome says walking in to the living room and sitting down _

_" he's never home ... " inuyahsa says sitting be side her _

_Kagome picks up the phone and calls her house ,_

_" hello ..?" Mrs.Higurashi says as she picks up the phone _

_" hey mama its me .. I'm At Inuyasha's is it ok ?"_

_" yeah come home by 8:30 and call me when your gonna leave ... "_

_' ok .. I love you .. bye"_

_"love you too bye-bye .. be good "_

_" yes mama " Kagome hangs up the phone _

_" so .. "_

_"I have to go at 8:30 I have to call her be for I leave"_

_'" ok... so .. what song do you wanna do?"_

_" I?" was thinking 'Let me love you' by mario... is that ok ?"_

_" yeah .. I like that song.. do you have it ?"_

_" yeah... " Kagome gets up and walks to her bag and then grabs the c.d. and hand it to hi " track Number 5"_

_" okie. Inuyahsa walks over to the cdplayer and puts it in. Kagome moves the table out of the way._

_" I. already have a dance for it for me .. I was thinking about it all day... lol.."_

_" ok... well show me then ill make some thing up for it .." inuyahsa says putting it on track 5_

_" ok " _  
**The song starts **  
Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah  
Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why  
If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you  
Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know  
If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...  
You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you  
**song ends  
**_Kagome finishes" how ..was that ?"_

_" that was good .. I ThiNK I have some thing to go with it ..."_

_" ok then lets try it to gether... that ok ?"_

_"ok.."_

_Kagome starts the song again _

_Both Kagome and Inuyasha start dancing to it . Near the end of the song they start doing the say stuff that mario and the girl in the video did when they were on the ground and the girl is crawling to him. THe song ends and Inuyasha look at how Kagome and him are then leans to wards her and kisses her . Kagome Kisses back and wraps her arms around inuyasha's neck . Inuyasha licks her bottom lip and Kagome opens up to him letting his toung explore her mouth . After a few minutes of that Kagome and Inuyasha pull away and look at each other then Inuyasha picks Kagome up and brings her up to his room then puts Kagome own on the bed then closes and locks the door then walks over to Kagome and sits down beside her. Kagome smiles at Inuyasha and then leans for ward and starts making out with him again. _

**Lemon!**

_Inuyasha Pulls off Kagome's shirt then starts to kiss her neck. Kagome start to undo Inuyasha's shirt then slides it off of him. Inuyasha starts kissing up Kagome neck and along her jaw then starts kissing her lips again. Inuyasha undoes Kagome's bra and takes it off and those it on the ground and lies Kagome back on the bed whille still kissing her. Kagome undoes Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha pulls off his pants then pulls off Kagomes skirt and panties then takes off his boxers. Inuyasha starts kissing Kagome's neck again and then moves down to one of her breasts and starts to suck on it. Kagome moans out as Inuyasha rubs the other breast with his free hand . after a while he switches the next breast. after a while of the he makes his way back up to her lips and starts kissing her again . Inuyasha moves so he is on top of kagome then slams in to Kagome womanhood . Kagome moans out his name. _

_" In..uya..sha... Fast..er... please..." Kagome moans _

_Inuyasha stars going faster and harder as Kagome moans continue. Inuyasha feels Kagome's walls start to tighten around his member and then releases his seed in her .Kagome screams outhis name.  
_**end of lemon**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_It had been 5 moths since the stuff with Inuyasha and kagome happened. After it happened they started going out got engaged and then moved in to an apartment together._

_It was the last 3 weeks of school and people were only going in for exams. Kagome was at the apartment all by her self cuz inuyasha had to go to an exam then was going to go out with some of his friends. Kagome was worried though .. not about exams or Inuyasha but that she hadn't gotten her period in 2 months. She thought that she just skipped the first one but then when it was time for the next one to come it didn't. so Kagome went out , bought a pregnasey test and was now waiting for the results_

_10 minutes passed and she picked up the test... Positive..._

_Kagome sits down on the toilet seat and looks at the test in her hands".. oh god... this is crazy... omg omg ... how am I going to tell my mama... how am I gonna tell inuyasha... "_

_Kagome sat there for a few minutes _

_" O.K... ill tell my mom first then ask her how I should tell inuyasha ... she can help me ... "_

_Kagome put the test in the garbage then washed her hands and walked to the front door to put her shoes on . After Kagome put her shoes on then walks out of her apartment and to her house. she was lucky cuz she only lived a few minuets away from her house. kagome was walking past her moms house and saw the car gone_

_" kikyou probably has it ... "_

_kagome walks over to the living room window to see if any one is home and sees 2 people on the couch . she looks a bit more closely and realizes its kikyou and inuyasha ... Having sex..._

_Kagome turns around and starts crying and then runs back to the apartment then runs in to her and Inuyasha's room and starts to ball her eyes out _

_"HOW COULD HE!..."_

_A little while later kagome gets up and grabs some suit cases then pulls all of inuyasha's stuff out of the drawers and closet and starts shoving it in the suit cases then brings then into the kitchen and sits at the table still crying and waits for Inuyasha to come home._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnd of flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(A/N: the part after that is in chapter 2)**_

I didn't mean to have sex with her ... AH! it was all a mistake... I hate this so much and I hate her!" Inuyasha says lying down and closing his eyes and slowly falls asleep

XXXIn Kagomes roomxxx

" Oh I hate him soo much I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Kagome says lying down and closing her eyes

"... no you don't "... Kagome slowly falls asleep

* * *

A/N:.. woot woot ! finished another chapter... this one took me for ever! lol so please be kind and review and give me some ideas oh .. and i won't post a noter chapter till i have 10 reviews so please review!  
V  
V  
V  
V... right there... click it ... you know you want to :) love you all ... but only if youreview no im kidding me always love you ppl :)


	4. on screen kisses and one more

**hey i know i said i want going to post but i had to ... lol

* * *

Lovers to enemies and back again  
chapter 4:.. On screen kisses and one extra**

Kagome walked on to the seen and walked over to her place

" ok … now in this seen the lovers kiss after hating each other for 6 years so this has to be meaning full got it ?"

" yeah "… both Inuyasha and Kagome said  
" OK .. Lights. Camera. AND ACTION!"

Kagome walks over to Inuyasha "… how .. How could you do that ?"  
" I … I … " Inuyasha looks at the ground ".. I… I don't know why.. I .. I .. I'm so stupid.. I'm sorry….I guess cause you were mad that if I did that we would be even .. But I was drunk and didn't thing … I'm so sorry…. You don't know how sorry I am … "  
Kagome walks closer to Inuyasha and holds his chin in her hand "….look at me .."  
Inuyasha doesn't look at her  
" please .. Look at me …. "  
"… why .. I don't deserve to look at you … all I deserve is your hate…"  
" that not true… I should have talked to you about what happened be for I jumped to conclusions"

"…." Inuyasha looks away form Kagome again  
".. I … Inuyasha .. Please look at me " Kagome said with tears streaming down her face  
" I don't deserve your tears… please .. Stop crying " Inuyasha said looking at her  
" I'll decide who deserves my tears or not … "  
Inuyasha wipes her tears off of her face "… but why would you cry over me ?"  
"… because .. I love you….. "  
Inuyashas eyes open up in shock "… how can .. You still love me after what I did?"  
Kagome looks at the ground "….." Kagome looks up at him and kisses him. Inuyasha kisses her back and wraps his arms around her at the same time Kagome wraps her arms around his neck . Inuyasha slowly stops kissing her and pulls away  
" I'm glad you still love me … cause … I still love you…."…

"CUT! That was perfect!" the director yells as every one in the studio jumps and Kagome pulls away form Inuyasha and goes and sits down beside Sango. Inuyasha walks over to Miroku and sits down beside him. Sango looks at kagome "So…. "  
" can I go now.?"  
"… yeah go a head wench ! No one needs you here any ways.. So just go .. "  
" shut up ass hole ..I wasn't talking to you now was I? And don't call me a wench "  
" well not directly but it is a free country isn't it ? So I can say what ever I want …wench !"  
" I'm not a wench you fuck face!" Kagome stands up.  
" I'm not a fuck face you slut !" Inuyasha stands up.  
Kagome walks so she's facing Inuyasha " I'm not a slut ! If any one here is its you !"  
Kagome storms off to her dressing room . Inuyasha follows her  
" I'm not a slut! … "  
Kagome gets to her dressing room and turns around and looks at Inuyasha " oh really now … then why did you sleep with my step sister huh… when you were still with me !"Kagome walks in to her dressing room and slams the door on Inuyashas face.  
"…… You never even let me fucking explain that !"Inuyasha yells  
" What so I could here more of your fucking lies? I don't think so !"  
" You're impossible !"  
" I hate you !"  
" I hate you too !" Inuyasha walks to his dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 8:30 in the hotel room XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome hangs up the phone after calling a Chinese's place for food. Kagome sits down on the couch and turns on the T.V. Kagome surfs though the channels . She doesn't find any thing to watch so she turns off the T.V and gets up and turns on the stereo then puts on her favourite cd's (A/N: Sango brought a bunch of her stuff to the hotel room for kagome and it has been a week since she first got there) Kagome puts it on shuffle a it goes to track number 5 on one of her old cds

XXXXXXX at bottom of hotel XXXXXXX

Inuyasha walks in to the elevator and presses the top floor button and starts going up to the top floor . The elevator get to the top floor and lets Inuyasha out . Inuyasha walks to the hotel room

XXXXXXX back with kagome XXXXXXX

' let me love you' comes on and she turns it up really loud and starts singing and dancing to it.

Inuyasha get to the hotel room and hears music on the other side and then walks in . Inuyasha sees kagome singing and dancing to let me love you and watches her and closes the door lightly so she doesn't here it.

Kagome keeps singing and dancing to it with tears in her eyes but keeps her eyes close.

Inuyasha smells her tears then realizes why she would be crying . Then with out thinking he walks over to her and starts dancing with her the way there dance went . Kagome realizes he's dancing with her but doesn't care and dances with him. Kagome wraps her arms around him while she's dancing and opens her eyes and looks at him. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist and keeps dancing with her . Inuyasha pulls kagome into his chest and sings "You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you "

The song ends and Inuyasha looks at Kagome and she looks at him. Then he kisses her .

* * *

A/N; hey .. ok im serious now i wont review intill i get 8 reviews soo review!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V right there 


	5. his side

**Lovers to enemies and back again  
chapter 5: his side**

Last time

_Inuyasha pulls kagome into his chest and sings "You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you "_

_The song ends and Inuyasha looks at Kagome and she looks at him. Then he kisses her ._

This time

Kagome realises what he's doing then pulls away and pushes him away for her " WHAT ARE YOU DOING !"  
Inuyasha looks at her and shakes his head _'what the hell did I just do?'_ Inuyasha thinks to him self.The hotel room door gets knocked on. Kagome looks at it then walks over to it and opens it up  
" hey .. Here's your chicken fried rice and chicken balls you orders… it will be $11.50 please"  
kagome grabs her purse off the table beside the door and goes through it and hands him a 10 and a 5 dollar bill " keep the change" kagome grabs her food then closes the door then turns around and glares at Inuyasha  
" don't ever , EVER touch me again … " Kagome storms off to her room and slams the door .  
Inuyasha watches her then sits down on the couch then puts her hands on his face " why the fuck did I do that ! I hate her .. I know I do"  
_".. no you don't……"_

" I do so now shut up and go away"  
_"I cant go away .. I'm you.."_

"erg then just shut up.."  
_" what if I don't want to …"_  
" I'll ignore you …"  
_"whatever"  
_Inuyasha gets up and walks into he's room .  
**_  
XXXXXXXXXX flash back XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Inuyasha walks out of the exam and runs into Kikyou  
" hey Inuyasha how are you ?"  
" I'm ok you ?"  
" I'm good…. My mom wanted you to come over and pick some thing up for you and kagome so I said that since I was going to the same exam as you I would tell you …"  
" umm.. Ok…"  
Inuyasha and Kikyou walk to her house. When they get there they walk in .  
" oh.. She's not home .. I guess she went out for a bit "  
" ok .. Well.. I'll come back later then .. "  
" she probably wont be long .. Just wait here.."  
" ok…"  
" would you like some thing to drink ?"  
" a soda please.."  
" ok…  
Kikyou walks in to the kitchen and Inuyasha walks in to the living room and sits down.  
Kikyou smiles to her self and grabs a can of soda and a glass then pours the soda in to the glass then goes into her purse then takes out some Rohypnol( a drug that dissolves in liquids) and 10 viagera tablets and puts them in to his drink and waits for them to dissolve . When all of it is dissolves she adds some ice cubes to it and walks in to the living room and give it to Inuyasha  
Inuyasha takes it " thanks .." Inuyasha starts to drink it and Kikyou sits down beside him  
(A/N: Rohypnol is a date rape drug some of the side affects are: can't remember what happened while drugged, sleepiness muscle, relaxation or loss of muscle control, drunk feeling, nausea, problems talking, difficulty with motor movements, loss of consciousness, confusion, problems seeing, dizziness, confusion, stomach problems.. That why I chose this one … anyways back to the story) _

_Inuyasha finishes his drink and starts too feel a little dizzy. Inuyasha rubs his head .  
" is there some thing wrong Inuyasha ?"  
" yeah… I'm a little dizzy… and …" Inuyasha shakes his head  
" how about you lie down… maybe it will make you feel better"  
".. I think ill just go home .."  
Kikyou pushes Inuyasha down on the couch "… no … don't…. "Kikyou puts her arms on ether side of Inuyasha and stales him " stay… we could.. Have fun…."Kikyou whispers into his ear and undoes her shirt  
**lemon!**  
Inuyasha looks up at her then at her exposed chest then instantly gets hard.  
Kikyou looks at Inuyasha and slides her hands down his chest then into his pants .Inuyasha looks at her".. no… we cant… I love kagome .. I cant do this…" Inuyasha starts to get more dizzy and Kikyou starts to rub his length . Inuyasha moans when she does that . Kikyou smirks then takes her hand out of his pants then takes off his shirt then takes off his pants then Kikyou takes off her skirt then starts kissing down Inuyasha shirt then gets to his boxers and pulls them down and looks at him then puts his length in her mouth and starts to suck on it . Inuyasha moans and pushes him self more into her mouth Kikyou stops and looks up at him and crawls up to him and takes off her under wear and satells him and places him in her and pushes down so he's all the way in her . Kikyou keeps moving up and down Inuyasha 's eyes roll back and he moans .Kikyou keeps moving and moans every so often then Inuyasha releases into her and Kikyou stops. Kikyou smirks at him then gets up and gets dressed then give Inuyasha back him cloths . Inuyasha gets dressed then lay back on the couch and falls asleep Kikyou smiles and goes up to her room and changes_

_**End of lemon !**_

_  
30 minutes later Kikyou wakes Inuyasha up  
" .. hey.. When did I fall asleep ?…."  
"… you don't remember .. ?  
".. no .. all I remember is being dizzy…"  
" damn it … "  
" why ?"  
Kikyou smirks and tells him what happened  
" WHAT ?.. No… I didn't…" Inuyasha gets up and goes to the front door and gets his shoes on then walks out of the house and slams the door  
" oh god.. I didn't… oh.. Shit !"Inuyasha smacks him self in the head.. " how am I going to tell her… I dint mean to … I hardly even remember … AH!"  
" so.. don't tell her… then she'll never know.." a voice in his head says  
"… but.."  
" just dot and every thing will be ok .."  
" fine…" Inuyasha walks back home … _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX end of flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha sits on his bed with his face in his hands ".. I didn't mean it … I really didn't mean it… it was a mistake…."

* * *

InuandKagforever: hers you explanation ... hope its good enought for you :)

redink9696: ok.. it might seem like its going to fast but .. see .. idotn liek to take for even and looes the plot of the story.. so yeah.. but .. ill slowl it down a little for you :)

thanks for all the reviews and ty for all of you who liek my story ...:) well.. please review!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V right there...


	6. i Quit

Lovers to enemies and back again  
Chapter6: I quit..

"Why don't you just talk to him about it ?"  
" Because he's an ass hole and what he says will be only an excuse …hell just say 'I don't know '…"  
"… you know what ….. Your so freaking impossible some times ….you know that ? .. I don't know how you do it … I really don't …"  
Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished another seen and also gotten in to another fight…

_**XXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXX  
**_

" _ok every one .. This is the seen when Sakura finds out Sasuke cheated on her… lights….Camera! ACTION!"_

Kagome storms over to Inuyasha and slaps his across the face.  
" OW!… baby what was that for !"  
" You mother fucker !"  
Inuyasha gets a hurt look on his face "what the fuck ?"  
Kagome starts to cry " how the hell could you that! Am I not good enough for you !"  
" Sakura.. What are you talking about ?"  
Kagome glares at him " what the hell do you think I'm talking about! She called ! She called and asked for you …!"  
"… what .. Who ?"  
" Ashley! That who .. She called and asked why you didn't show up yesterday night !"

'oh shit … I told her not to call I told her I wasn't going to see her any more …… omg.. I bet she wanted Sakura to find out … erg!'

" I'm sorry…… I didn't …"  
" so you cheated on me .. ?…. What the hell is wrong with you ?.. If I wasn't good enough then why didn't you just leave me !  
"you are good enough … I was just-"  
" is it just because I was to tired lately to have sex with you ever night! Is that why ?"  
" no .. never!"  
" cute that-"  
" was it because I was getting fatter !"  
"what are you talking about !"  
" is it because you wanted to see who was better .. Me or my sister !"  
" NO! I didn't know what was happening !"  
" How could you not know?" Kagome falls to her knees and starts to cry more  
"Kag-"  
" Leave me alone … I hate you and I don't want to ever see you again …" kagome looks up at him and glares at him… At that time he felt like looks could kill … her eyes were read and puffy with tears running out of them like there was no tomorrow and it looked like she had no life in her . Inuyasha walks away looking at the floor and kagome stars crying harder  
" OK…. That was….. GREAT!"

**XXXXXXX End of flash back XXXXXXX  
**

"What ever…"  
" he was even going to explain to you and you wouldn't even listen "  
" what's the point in listening to his excuses… … I quit on this film… I want to go home.."  
" No! .. you cat it took me for ever to get you this part please…"  
" but I want to see -"  
" please kagome … please… just finishes this .. I go pick her up tomorrow and bring her here so you can see her .. Ok .. "  
"… ok…"  
" thank you kagome… now.. Let me take you back to ht hotel … "  
"………. fine…"

_' if only she would let him explain…. Maybe she could be happy again… ' _ Sango thought as they both got up and went out of the building to Sango's car.


	7. Sakura

Lovers to enemies and back again  
Chapter 7: Sakura

Kagome wakes up the next morning to a knock on the door " Kagome .. Are you awake yet.. Its time to go to the set .."  
Kagome groans" I'm getting up now… ill be out in a while.. Need to shower and get dressed"  
" ok.. Ill be in the kitchen .."  
"ok .. "

Sango walks into the kitchen and goes through the fridge and grabs a bottle of water then sits at the table with a news paper and starts reading the entertainment section

Kagome get out of bed then stretches then walks out of the room and to the bath room . Kagome turns on the tabs and waits for it to go to the right temperance then gets undressed and gets in to it. Kagome gets her hair all wet then starts to shampoo it.

Inuyasha walks out of his room and to the kitchen and sees Sango " hey… "  
" hwy Inuyasha .. How are you ..?"  
" I'm fine … glad I got yup before her today… would be waiting awhile now if I didn't … lol .. She's always taken forever in there …"  
" Lol .. Yeah… I think she washes her hair like 20 times … he he" Sango says taking a sip of water.  
Inuyasha goes into the fridge and grabs some milk then goes into one of the cupboards and grabs some cereal and a boll. Inuyasha sits down at the table and pours the cereal in to the boll and then some milk and start to eat it .Sango continues to read the paper.

30 minutes later kagome walks out of her room and in to the kitchen. Kagome looks at Inuyasha then at Sango " you ready to go .. ?  
" yeah .. " Sango gets up " it was nice talking to you Inuyasha .. I'll see you later on the set"  
" ok .. Bye."  
kagome gets her shoes on and grabs her purses the walks out of the room. Sango does the same and they both walk to Sango's car.

Inuyasha gets up and puts his dishes in the sink and washes them.

XXXXXXXX at the set XXXXXXXX

It had been over an 2 hours and now they were finally taping a seen . The seen was when Sakura (Kagome ) and Sasuke (Inuyasha ) were sitting on a couch in their house watching TV and then started making out . Sasuke was about to pull off Sakura's shirts when all of a sudden …

" Mommy!" a little girl screams running over to the set

Kagome hears the scream and pulls away from Inuyasha and looks at the little girl  
"SAKURA!" Kagome jumps off the couch and runs to the little girl and picks her up and hugs her  
" mommy! I missed you ! Why you gone for so long and no come home ?"  
" Because mommy had to finished the tour and then work on the movie.. I was going to come see you this week end … and I missed you too"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and Sakura and gets a confused look on his face. Sakura had silver hair with black streaks and little silver with black tip ears on the top of her head and bluish green eyes.

" Were you a good girl for Nana and great grandpa ?" Kagome asks her while sitting in a chair  
" yup… well… " Sakura's ears droop  
" what did you do . ?"  
".. I … I bit the cat…. But he scratched my nose!" Sakura pouts pointing to the little scratch on her nose.  
"… did he scratch you before or after you bit him… ?" Kagome asks kissing her nose  
" before "  
" now why would he do that ?…"  
"…. maybe …because I was holding him by his feet… " Sakura's ears droop again  
".. I told you not to do that …. "  
" .. I'm sowwie… I wont do it again … "  
" its ok …"  
Inuyasha gets up and walks over to Kagome and Sakura . Sakura looks at him " Hey .. Mommy … he looks like me !…"  
Kagome looks up at Inuyasha ''oh shit! I for got he was here … damn it !'' Kagome slaps her forehead  
"ohm!.. Mommy said bad word!… your supposed to say chucky cheese!"  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome "……Kagome ?…"  
Kagome looks down at Sakura "……" Kagome stands up with Sakura on her hip " Sakura.. This is .. Inuyasha.." Kagome sighs ".. Inuyasha … this is Sakura … your … daughter …."


	8. I'm not leaving

**Lovers to Enemies and back again  
****Chapter 8: I'm not leaving**

Inuyasha stairs at Kagome and Sakura with a shocked look on his face

"Mommy… he's my daddy…. ?" Sakura looks at Kagome confused  
Kagome sighs " yeah…. He is " Kagome looks at the ground

The every one looks at them.

" Cool!" Sakura pushes away from Kagome to get down. Kagome lets her go and Sakura goes over to Inuyasha and tugs on his pant leg . He looks down at her.

" Uppy ! Uppy! "Sakura reaches her hands up and smiles at him.

Inuyasha hesitate at first then picks her up and looks at Kagome " Kagome … why… why didn't you tell me .. Before?"  
"…well talk about it later …Sakura .. You be a good girl .. I'm going to go get some thing to drink ok?"  
" otay .. Umm… mommy … ?"  
Kagome looks at her " what ?"  
" can me have some juice pwease?"  
" ok .. You be good I'll be back" Kagome walks out of the seen room and to wars the buildings café.

Inuyasha looks at Sakura ".. so … how old are you ?"  
"Twree" Sakura holds up 4 fingers and smiles  
Inuyasha slightly laughs and puts one of her fingers down" that was 4 now its 3 …"Inuyasha walks over to the set where the couch is and sits on it.  
"Hey! We still have to shoot the seen!"  
" That can wait… I'm meeting my daughter"

* * *

Kagome lies Sakura down on the couch in her dressing room and then sits down beside her feet then looks at Inuyasha and sighs. 

" … so .. Why didn't you tell me …"  
" Because I didn't want to bug you about it … "  
" it wouldn't have bugged me .."  
".. .. I didn't want to talk to didn't want to see you and …. didn't want you to know …"  
" What .. So you were never going to tell me ? Is that what your saying ?"  
Kagome looks at the floor " yeah…"  
" What!"  
"Shh! you'll wake her up !" Kagome says in a loud whisper.  
" why weren't you going to tell me ?"  
" Why do you think ?"  
"… Kagome ! Jeeze! that's not a good reason not to tell me and you know what you never even let me explain"  
" why the hell should I listen to you lame excuses !"  
" its not a god damn excuse ! Damn it Kagome !"  
Sakura moves in her sleep but doesn't wake up . Kagome looks at her  
" Quite down Inuyasha .. you'll wake her up .."  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome then Sakura and sighs  
"I think you should leave Inuyasha .."  
".. Kagome …"  
"… go…"  
" no."  
".. what ? "  
" I said no .. I'm not leaving.."  
" why .. I don't want you here .. Now go .. "  
" no.."  
Kagome stands up and glares at Inuyasha and then starts pushing him towards the door .Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hands then pushes her agents the wall. Kagome gets a shocked look on her face  
" Inuyasha .. What are you do-"  
" I'm not leaving.. I'm not ever going to leave when you tell me to again… now .. You are going to listen to my explanation no mater what and … you wont say any thing until I'm done … then .. Maybe ill leave…"  
"…. …. … fine….."  
".. good…" Inuyasha smiles

* * *

A/N: hey done another chapter .. well.. ive desided it .. im only going to have 10- 11 chapters... so .. please tell me how many you want .. and at teh end if you would like a sequal.. :) well thanks for readign... and now... REVIEW ... please ...  
Sakura : pwease... :)  
me: see look at her .. how can you resist... hugs sakura  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	9. i still

**Lovers to enemies and back again  
****Chapter 9: I still…**

Inuyasha finishes explaining to kagome what happened.  
" what ? Kikyou wouldn't do that ?…"  
"… you think I wanted to sleep with her?"  
" Maybe! Every one else did…"  
" Kagome … you know I'm not like every one else… I never liked her .. Never … you knew that … why would I lie about some thing like that?"  
" because you didn't want to me fined out what was going on between you two…."  
" Oh my god Kagome ! don't you get it ! If I was still trying to get you back after 4 years then wouldn't you realize that noting was going on between us!"  
"… … you just-"  
" Your so stubborn you know that !"Inuyasha says rubbing his head with his hand  
".. every one says that …. "  
" cause its true.."  
" no!"  
" yes!"  
" no !"  
" yeah huh" Inuyasha kisses kagome before she can say any thing. Kagome doesn't kiss back but doesn't push him away. Inuyasha pulls away from her and looks at her " I really didn't mean what happened… I still wanted to be with you after you kicked me out and over the last 4 years … and now I want to be with you more because of Sakura. If I could id go back and never do what happened … id make sure I came home right after that stupid exam and then every thing would still be ok… I still love you Kagome … and I don't dissevered you …I tried to stop loving you … but I cant… and I want to be with you … and I know that if we got back together nothing would be the same .. But… maybe … it could .. Be better then before… "  
Kagome looks at him "………. I… …I love.. You too …" she says really quietly  
" I know you probably don't love me any …. What ?" Inuyasha looks at Kagome _'please tell me she said what I think she said'_  
"… I still … love you …" Kagome says a bit lowed.  
Inuyasha smiles and wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him then kisses her .Kagome kisses back and wraps her arms around him. Sakura wakes up and looks at them  
"..Ewwwww….." Sakura wrinkles up her nose " that's grotey "  
Kagome pulls away form him and looks at Sakura then smiles. Kagome slips out of Inuyasha's arms and goes over to Sakura " oh really .. ?"  
Kagome starts attacking Sakura with kisses and Inuyasha smiles at them. Kagome starts tickling her  
" No! mommy Pwease stop ! Pwease! Ahhh ! Daddy! Heheheheheheh! "  
Inuyasha goes over to them and then grabs onto Kagome and starts tickling her  
"AH! Inuyasha ! Stop HEHEH ! Please! AH!" Kagome starts laughing and squirming .  
Sakura starts giggling " See mommy .. that's what you get .. Hehe"  
Inuyasha smirks then starts tickling Sakura with his other hand  
"AH! Daddy! Stop ! HEHEH!"  
Inuyasha stops tickling kagome and uses both hands on Sakura. Kagome smiles at them.

* * *

It had been 2 moths since the talk between Inuyasha and Kagome happened. They finished shooting the movie 1 mouth ago and were now waiting for it to release into the theatre.  
Kagome walks into the living room and sits on the couch and reaches for her book ….  
" Haha daddy you cant get me !"  
"hey ! Get back her "  
"no!" Sakura runs over to Kagome " mommy !save me!"  
"she cant save you now!" Inuyasha grabs Sakura and throws her up in the air then catches her .  
"ah haha !" Sakura giggles

Kagome looks at the time " oh.. Sakura .. Its time for bed …"  
" Aw I don't want to go to bed!.. Daddy do I have to go to bed?"  
"… yeah … "  
"aw.."  
kagome gets up and grabs Sakura then goes in to Sakura's room and changes her in to her pyjamas. Kagome puts Sakura in her bed.  
" can you sing to me before you go ?"  
" ok .. What song ?"  
" smile .. Pwease?"  
" ok …..Smile though your heart is aching Smile even though it's breaking When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by If you smile through your fear and sorrow Smile and maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun come shining through for you light up your face with gladness Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near That's the time you must keep on trying Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you just smile That's the time you must keep on trying Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you just smile" Kagome finishes singing as Sakura falls asleep. Kagome smiles at her then kisses her in her forehead then gets up and turns off the light and walks out of the room.

Inuyasha grabs her by the waist as she walks out and pulls her into there room.  
" hey .. What are you-"  
kagome gets caught off when Inuyasha kisses her

* * *

A/N: wooohoo ! last really cahpter .. next one is and epolig(sp¿) lol.. well hope you liked it .. if you want a sequal .. tell me .. and what you want it to be about .. well review! byebye  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"AHHH!" Kagome squeses on to Inuyasha's hand  
"OWW… Woman ! don't sques so hard!"  
Kagome glares at him and grabs onto his shirt and puls him down to her face".. YOU TRY PUSHING THIS THING OUT !"  
Inuyasha gets a scread look on his face and Kagome lets go of him then grabs back o to his hands and keeps pushing  
".. all most there .. One more big push"  
Kagome pushes again "….AHHH!.. Never again Inuyasha NEVER!"  
the baby come out ".. it's a boy"  
Kagome and Inuyasha smiles as the doctor cut the umbilical coard. A nurs wraps the baby up in a bring it to a table at makes it breath and then baby starts to cry . Then the nurses clean him up .

Kagome lies back on the bed. Inuyasha looks at her and moves some of the hair out of her face then kisses her for head . One of the nurses brings the baby to Kagome . Kagome sits up again and holds him  
" Aw.. Look he's so cute" Kagome smiles  
" Inuyasha sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the baby "… yup"  
".. Want to hold him ?"  
Inuyasha nods and Kagome hands the baby to him.  
Another nurse walks over ".. do you have a name for him yet?"  
kagome looks at Inuyasha  
" yeah…Haku" Inuyasha says to her  
the nurses writes it down " ok .. I have to take him now to get some tests done then ill be back …"  
Inuyasha hands Haku to the nurs and she walks off.

A few minutes later Sakura runs into the room " mommy !"  
Sakura jumps onto the bed  
" her sweetie… were you a good girl for grandma?"  
"… yup !"  
Kagome's mom walks into the room".. yeah she was a good girl.."  
".. oh mommy look what I got for the baby !"  
Sakura shows her a stuffed animal.  
" aw.. that's so cute …"  
".. where is the baby any ways … ?"  
the nurses walks in  
" right there " Inuyasha says looking at the door  
the nurs hands Kagome Haku then walks back out   
Kagome looks at Sakura ".. this is your brother Haku…"  
"… he looks like my baby doll at home .."  
" yeah .. But you cant play with him like you do with your doll"  
"… I wont …"  
" do you want to hold him?"  
" ok!"  
Kagome tells Sakura how to put her arms then puts the baby in her arms. Sakura smiles.

it had been over a year since the talk Inuyasha and Kagome had . They had gotten married and had a baby ..if you couldn't tell but that hole thing up there … lol… any ways… Inuyasha proposed to her at the primer of there movie lovers to enemies and back again …. So romantic!… there movie also won and Oscar for best movie of the year and they both won best female actress and male actor in moves… ..it was a good year .. And they didn't want it to end ..but who would . Now they would both take some time off of there work and stay home for a little. To say they live happily ever after.. Is possible.. But no one will know.. ..

THE END!


End file.
